


异梦

by chicy_lee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicy_lee/pseuds/chicy_lee
Summary: 舅夜
Relationships: 三米 - Relationship, 厂夜, 厂布, 舅夜





	1. 只是情人

昏黄暖光笼罩着整个房间，落地玻璃窗外纯然的黑夜和远处明亮的车流灯光恍若银河倒悬，兮夜从白色纱幔未曾拉紧的缝隙中望出去，目眩神迷依稀不知今夕何夕。身后颀长温暖的肉体将他整个环在怀里，性器撑开他的肉穴，几乎是温柔地进出着，又每一次都顶到不可能更深的深处。那一部分对他来说实在是太深太大，他艰难地吞咽着快要溢出嘴角的唾液，视线因眼眶中生理刺激出的眼泪而变得模糊。身后的人技术很好，被他操固然是一件很舒服的事情，但那种肠壁的每一条褶皱都被撑开的满涨感带给兮夜的恐惧也从来没有消失过，他想过拒绝，可这个人，他根本无从拒绝。  
不论是几乎要被干穿的性爱，抑或完全一时兴起的约炮，还是其他的什么东西。从前他们的关系尚且暧昧不明的时候就是如此，在兮夜已经清楚意识到自己爱着他的今天，情况更加不会有所改善，唯一可能的方向，不过是一步步地恶化下去。哪怕他努力地嫌弃着他，让他滚，骂他sbad，看似是主导者，兮夜却非常悲哀地看清，自己在这段感情里从来没有过一丝主动权。阵圣俊想勾搭漂亮妹子就会去勾搭，想泡吧就会去泡，想上他的时候也是一样，永远不需要在意他的想法。  
那样弄假成真的温柔，那样漫不经心的体贴，都不过是他达成目的的一种手段罢了，阵圣俊只是喜欢他的身体，再无其他更多的感情。  
感受到他的走神，身后人亲昵地贴上来亲吻他的耳根，一如既往撒娇一般地吹着气说着兮夜我爱你，下身的律动却毫不怜惜地加重了力气，凶狠地撞击着他的敏感点。兮夜被强烈的快感刺激得眼前发白，颤抖着身子射在窗帘上，不由自主夹紧了身体里的那根，将搂着他的人也送上了高潮。  
搂抱在一起短暂休息了一会后，阵圣俊维持着小半张脸都埋在他肩膀上的姿势软软地说：“兮夜，我，有约会。”兮夜听着，心口忽然空了一块似的，苦涩的感觉飞速在心里发酵。他咬了咬嘴唇，头一次放下自尊，艰难地问：“……留下来？”  
阵圣俊沉默了一会，收紧了搂着他的手，声音闷闷地，带着许多的哀求：“兮夜……”他就像是普通的男孩子向恋人撒娇一样，那样让人不忍拒绝。兮夜心痛得几乎要掉下眼泪，却还是死死地咬着下唇忍住哭腔，好半天才尽力维持着正常的声音回答：“OK，那你滚吧。”  
阵圣俊离开之后，兮夜呆呆地坐在浴缸里。那个人甚至体贴地给他准备了泡泡浴，还在临走前将他抱进浴缸里，吻了吻他的额头叮嘱一定要把里面清理干净。那样的温柔总是让人错觉他们是一对恋人，而阵圣俊，只是一个突然有事出门的普通男人。  
可是他只是要跟不知是哪个酒吧约到的女人去看一场深夜的电影，或者一起去酒吧喝酒调笑，也许还有其他的约会方式罢了。兮夜讽刺地笑起来，浸泡在温热的水中的身体分明是温暖的，却从心口发着冷，仿佛存在于那里的已经不是一颗火热跳动着的心脏，而是一块永远都不会解冻的冰雕。隐秘的身体内部还残留着鲜明的被入侵感，属于阵圣俊的某些体液并没有完全流出身体，兮夜慢慢地跪起来，青涩瘦弱的上半身被洁白的泡沫覆盖着，隐约可见烙印在皮肤上艳红的吻痕。他艰难地清理着自己，长长的睫毛脆弱地扑扇着，眉心拧成一个烦乱的结。  
阵圣俊就是他命里那个解不开的结。  
并不是不想洒脱一点，也尝试着游戏人间地过，只是肉体的欢愉永远带来之后更大的空虚和厌倦，缺少爱情养分的做爱仅仅是发泄，真实的自我和射出体外的精液一起一点点流失，现在的他，只是一具名为兮夜的空壳。  
但是，回不去了。  
热血的年少时光，单一偏执的梦想，纯净无瑕的自己，和曾经向往的专注的爱情。在他看到阵圣俊的第一眼，就已泥足深陷，注定走上一条无法回头的道路，径直面向污秽暧昧的黑暗。  
是飞蛾扑火。  
那个人长得太好看，细长妩媚的眼睛里又有太多的深情，让人忍不住相信他挂在嘴边的情话，哪怕他早已对别人说过千次万次。他对自己还是有些不同的吧，兮夜擦干身体，赤裸地陷进柔软的被子里，呆怔想着。他常抱怨女人有多麻烦，非要戴安全套不可，然后又不要脸地凑过来搂住他，亲昵地说兮夜最棒了。  
是啊，最棒了，除了阵圣俊，谁都没有过中出自己的待遇，是吧？兮夜自嘲地笑了笑，蜷缩成小小的一团，沉进睡梦里。


	2. 只是朋友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三米

以木色为主要色调，装饰以点点翠绿的餐厅安静而舒适，落地窗外暮色四合，石板路平整干净，青春靓丽的年轻男女来来往往，连带着空气中仿佛都溢满了年轻的气息。赵志铭捧着玻璃杯小口喝着可乐，满脸的百无聊赖，坐在他对面的兮夜始终心不在焉地切着牛排，对任何话题都是敷衍了事，本就没什么精神的眼睛还总流连在窗外的街景上，不给搞事boy任何搞事的机会。这对赵志铭来讲，实在是太无聊了。  
让兮夜走神到这个程度的只会有一个人，不巧他对那个韩国帅哥实在没什么好感。这个人帅是很帅，个高腿长，要是没有兮夜这一层关系，赵志铭肯定会试图勾搭一下，但是自从知道这个人男女通吃之后，他就根本不想和阵圣俊说话。当然了这样的偏见也是由于他是纯gay的缘故，虽然没有什么立场去指责，但是出于某种考虑，他会对保有退路的人敬而远之。  
问题是，兮夜做不到像他一样。兮夜并不是不知道这些道理，但是他太爱阵圣俊了，无论阵圣俊说什么，他都没有办法硬下心去拒绝，没有办法保留应有的底线，赵志铭除了恨铁不成钢以外唯一能做的，也不过是祝他好运。  
虽然阵圣俊这个人对兮夜来说更像是那种怎么也逃脱不了的厄运。赵志铭叹了口气，放下杯子拿起刀叉，小孩子一样戳了戳盘子里讨厌的鸡蛋，半生的蛋液溢出来，与黑胡椒汁黏腻地混成黄黑相连的污色，他几乎能够嗅到逸散在空气中的腥气，让他联想到做爱。  
他突然很想念兮夜赤裸温暖的身体，和自己的身体紧紧相贴的触觉。  
搞事boy露出狡黠的微笑，悄无声息地贴到兮夜身边，撒娇一般说道：“兮夜，我们去开房吧。”  
那边的少年只是漫不经心地抬眼，擦淡因为双眼皮过宽而总是显得困倦的神情，黑白分明的眼睛圆润而无辜，似嗔似媚地瞥了他一眼，饶是赵志铭与他相识许久，也没能抵住诱惑地心口一热。兮夜没有说话，只是空出一只手来，在他大腿上轻轻擦过。  
那就是默许。  
当二人洗过澡滚上床时，窗外的天空已是深沉幽邃的蓝。同种沐浴液的香氛残留在二人身上，赵志铭却奇妙地觉得，兮夜身上的要更甜一些。  
甜得让人想要一口咬下去。  
他从兮夜纤细的锁骨开始，仔细亲吻那具青涩而美好的身体，兮夜清澈的体味混合着干净的香，发酵成浓郁暧昧的诱惑，他停留在兮夜单薄的胸口，将那颗小小的乳头勾进嘴里，用齿尖轻咬，用嘴唇吸吮，用舌头细舔，轻而易举地将兮夜推下欲望的深渊。他心满意足地听着兮夜压抑着的动情的呻吟，感受着他在身下可爱的扭动，竖起的阳具相互贴着有一下没一下的摩擦，除了欲望，还有不少来源于成就感的愉悦。  
兮夜最可爱了，赵志铭最后亲了一下已经肿胀了好大一圈，颜色也变成艳红的乳头，顺着清晰可见的肋骨向下亲吻，将斑驳的吻痕延伸到平坦而柔软的小腹上。  
“畜生，别亲了……”兮夜咬着嘴唇难堪地推开在自己身上作乱的脑袋，赵志铭贱兮兮地看了他一眼，笑得狡猾而暧昧，亲昵地贴上去蹭了蹭他的脸：“我才不会给你咬，除非你求我。”  
“那种事鬼才要求你。”兮夜别扭地偏开脑袋，却不争气地红了耳朵。赵志铭的口活他不是不知道，但是真的做到那一步就真的太耻了，他会从此以后都没办法好好跟赵志铭讲话的。  
他还在傲娇着，腿就被驾了起来，腰后一空，随即垫上了一个柔软的枕头。小腿后部肉最多的地方被安置在赵志铭的肩膀上，赵志铭也很瘦，但是这样的姿势并不硌人，只是下体完全暴露在别人眼前的模样实在让他感到很不自在，他才挣扎了一下，赵志铭的手指就滑进了他的身体。  
润滑剂有些凉，肠壁又是高热，这样的反差让兮夜实实在在地打了个哆嗦，肉穴不由自主地绞了一下，更清晰地勾勒出体内手指的形状。赵志铭难得没有借机搞事，垂着眼温柔而安分地做着扩张，兮夜在他熟练的动作中逐渐迷失，细小的快感累积成高涨的欲火，他喘息着抓紧身下的床单，细瘦的腰肢难耐地扭动着，视线模糊而混乱地，竟错觉眼前的是另一个人。  
真的很像啊……兮夜突然扑哧一声笑出来。赵志铭疑惑地望向他，兮夜却笑得更厉害，那架势根本停不下来，眼角都泛起水色。赵志铭实在有点不耐烦，冲着他体内的腺体揉了上去，激烈的快感刺激得兮夜眼前发花，原本畅快的笑也全噎在了嗓子里。  
“你笑什么？”赵志铭抽出手指，拿过套子低着头慢条斯理地戴上。兮夜又弯起嘴角，格外开心的说：“你跟童扬真的长得像，真的。”  
“……axiba你搞事？”赵志铭在听到那个名字的时候整个动作都停顿了一下，皱起眉毛看着兮夜，兮夜一点都不怕他，也盯着他，一副忍耐不住笑意的样子，气得赵志铭狠狠地磨牙，伸手在他屁股上拍了两下。兮夜被他拍得缩了缩腰，那两下很轻，并没有在皮肤上留下什么痛感，倒是有些麻痒，更主要的是牵连着肉壁相互摩擦，那种空荡荡的感觉格外明显。他下意识扭动屁股，突然意识到这动作夹杂着示弱和求欢的双重含义，又僵住了，抿着嘴唇视线乱飘，逞强地低声道：“你到底搞不搞。”  
赵志铭勾起嘴角，温暖地覆上来。兮夜的身体被合衬地撑开，没有疼痛，只有轻微的涨热，拥抱着他的身体缺乏压迫感，但是亲昵而温暖，连抽插的动作都是体贴的，没有那么凶猛准确的目眩神迷，但是灵巧地，将他送上欲望之巅。  
终究是与他不同，但是这样也没什么不好。  
肉欲罢了，与爱无关。


	3. 意外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三米友情向

正午的阳光透过薄纱窗帘撒进房间，斑驳地铺在布艺沙发和粗绒地毯上，也些微地照料到两个相拥而眠的少年。兮夜蜷曲着双腿，身子微弓姿势像是个孩子，赵志铭贴在他身后，从被子的轮廓看是半搂着他，两张年轻俊秀的侧脸被纯白底的枕头衬着，好看得像是一幅画。  
木制床头柜上零散摆放着两支手机，其中一支忽然亮起来，震动着发出乐声，兮夜浅眠，一下子就惊醒过来，迷迷糊糊地摸过手机按下接听键，那语气还惺忪得可爱：“喂……哪位？”  
那头的人愣了一下，犹豫半晌，语气有几分试探：“……兮夜？萝莉跟你在一起？”  
那声音一出兮夜就有些遭不住，卧槽怎么是男神啊啊啊啊啊？！自己跟赵志铭约炮被男神gank到了，这感觉哪里都不对啊！他赶忙拿手肘顶了顶身后的赵志铭，却只换来睡意浓重的呻吟和越发搂紧了的手臂，心下一阵暗骂，面上还强撑着说：“啊是，他还在睡，你找他有急事吗？”  
明凯的声音温柔而沉稳：“没什么，他这个时候都没回来，我就打电话问问。你们起来以后还是让他尽快回，训练要紧。”  
EDG那边还真是管得严啊……兮夜出神地想，然后立马摇了摇头，现在不是想这个的时候，男神还在等自己回话，赶忙答应下来。  
那头的声音一时沉寂，兮夜还暗自可惜不能光明正大的与男神多说几句，明凯就又开了口，语调像是深沉海底的温暖洋流，让兮夜不由自主地沉溺进去：“你……最近是不是不太好？萝莉跟我说你被人欺负了，具体怎么回事？”  
……asibal赵志铭你个大嘴巴！兮夜在被男神暖得眼眶一热的同时，又狠狠地撞了一下八爪鱼一样扒在自己身上的人作为发泄，听着闷闷的呻吟十分解气，却控制不住低落下去的声音：“没什么啊，都是赵志铭乱讲，我挺好的。”他说完就知道已经漏了馅，咬着嘴唇思考后面要怎么混过去，却不想明凯只是沉默了一下，并没有拆穿他：“那好吧，你要是有什么不开心的事情找不到人讲，可以来找我。我还要训练，你让萝莉早点回来，别玩太野了。”  
挂掉电话之后，兮夜觉得鼻子酸酸的，几乎要哭出来。他愣愣地看着赵志铭的手机屏幕，直到屏幕灰暗下去，直到耳边传来一声无奈的叹息，被身后的人翻了个面搂进怀里。  
“我不像厂长那么会安慰人，但是……你想哭的话，就哭吧。”赵志铭的声音有些自责，也有些委屈，说的话是那么合适，直戳兮夜心底。对于兮夜来说，赵志铭是那么亲近而值得信任的朋友，那个怀抱又是那么温暖单纯，加剧了他哭泣的欲望。  
他实在太累了，独自伪装着过于成熟的坚强，用毫不犹豫的堕落掩饰面对陌生而黑暗的世界的仓皇，承受着一心痴恋的对象仅仅将自己当做炮友，那句告白无数次徘徊在唇畔，却只能生生酿成心口的泪。他的心脏骤然抽痛起来，逼迫他剧烈地喘息以试图缓解那几乎要致命的疼痛，就在那一瞬间，眼泪像被打开了闸门，飞快沾湿他紧贴着的那片皮肤。  
许久以来他头一次，在别人面前抽噎着，哭得像个孩子。  
好丢脸，可是又好像突然丢下了一直以来紧紧勒着他的负担，好轻松，不想要停下来。  
脊背上的手轻柔地拍着他，一下一下地，让人觉得安心而温暖。  
后来他和赵志铭格外沉默地洗漱穿衣，吃了饭，相互告别。今天没有训练赛，但是毕竟一夜没回，他不应该耽误更多训练的时间，他站在路边伸手拦下一辆计程车，报出WE基地的地址。眼睛有些酸涩，他盯着窗外流窜的风景发了一会呆，随后安静地闭上眼。  
那些风景，终归不属于他。


	4. 与他无关

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 舅夜

打开基地大门，本该是件轻而易举的事情，对于兮夜来说却无比艰难。WE基地算是他的第二个家，但是那里除了他的兄弟们，还有他……喜欢的人。这件事听起来本该非常美好，却因为某些原因，自然而然地蒙上了一层灰暗的气息。  
他深吸一口气，打开门。阵圣俊的位置空着，电脑屏幕上翠绿张扬着victory，可能是去上厕所了，这让兮夜放松了一些。训练室里是一贯的大呼小叫骚话不停，好在大家都在游戏中，没有人关注他的回来，他也不愿意引起别人注意，默默地转进房间，打算收拾一下东西再开始训练。  
更直白一点来说，他现在还不想坐到阵圣俊身边的那个位置上面去，他的心理防线需要重建，他想再给自己一些时间。  
他推开房门，灿烂的阳光将屋子照得暖融融的，视线所及的身影却让他如坠冰窟。阵圣俊安静地坐在他的床边，线条秀丽的侧颜沐浴在亮光里，白皙剔透宛如上好的薄胎白瓷一般，却掩不住他眼底浓郁的阴暗。  
兮夜想要逃跑，身体却根本不听使唤。他只能站在原地看着阵圣俊站起来，不紧不慢地靠近他，在他面前不到一步的地方站定，带着强烈的压迫感，语气如捏住他下巴的手指一般轻柔而冰冷：“你去哪里了？”  
他认命地闭上眼。  
他的身体还残留着昨夜欢好的痕迹，阵圣俊既然能够做出蹲他这样的事情来，必然不可能轻易放过他，他只需要解开他的衣扣，就什么都会知道。  
没准他现在已经什么都知道了。  
他无比清楚，阵圣俊从不会做没有意义的事情。  
阵圣俊俯下身子凑近他耳畔轻嗅，陌生的沐浴液香气并不浓烈，但依然清晰可辨，兮夜穿着昨天离开时的那件细纹格子衬衫，从外表上看并没有什么不同，纵横欢场多年的阵圣俊却一眼就看出他身上带着的情欲味道。  
他对兮夜太熟悉了，兮夜做过爱之后会是什么样子，他绝对不会认错，毕竟在这方面，兮夜可以说是他亲自调教出来的。他的眼神漫不经心地滑过兮夜微微颤抖的睫毛，顺着青涩的脸颊线条向下，最终定在纯白领口上方露出的纤细脖颈上，那里没有什么明显的痕迹，但是他肯定，别的地方有。  
他认真地一颗颗解开兮夜的扣子，忽略那具微弱颤抖着的身体，将光洁皮肤上暗红的淤痕露出来。他用指尖触碰那些暧昧的痕迹，自下而上轻柔地磨蹭着，忽然被别的什么吸引了注意力，略微停顿后，揉捏单薄胸口上肿胀的突起。兮夜抽了口气，说不出是疼还是恐惧，他抖得更加厉害，眼睛也闭得更紧。  
“fireloli is better than I？兮夜，不要我了？”阵圣俊收回手，状似温柔地将掌心贴上兮夜的脸颊，做出一副有些可怜的神情，眼神却冷漠得可怕。兮夜绝望地睁开眼睛，眼眶已然覆上一层薄薄的泪水，阵圣俊是要说分手了吗……他，连跟他做爱的资格，都要失去了……吗？  
大约是兮夜的眼神太过悲伤，阵圣俊愣了一下，他显然没有想到兮夜会露出这样的神情，一时间反倒有些闪躲，又轻轻地叹息：“……我不喜欢，你这样子。”  
他不喜欢我了。  
这个认知如同锐雯的断刃，凶狠地，赤裸地，击碎他心中所有自欺欺人的幻想，兮夜骤然睁大眼睛，一大颗清澈透明的眼泪顺着眼眶滑出来，划过嘴角，最终悄无声息地在地板上摔成碎片。阵圣俊看着他，露出混合着惊讶和不忍的表情，迟疑了一瞬，还是伸出双手将他搂进怀里。  
那个怀抱一如既往的温暖，兮夜却觉得浑身都发着冷，心脏仿佛被细而锋利的钢丝勒紧了，每一次跳动都带着让他难以呼吸的疼。他颤抖着流泪，过度的悲伤让他发不出一点声音，阵圣俊温柔地拍着他，大概和安抚那些哭泣的女孩子并没有什么两样，兮夜的自尊和理智提醒他应该挣扎，离开这个男人，再也不回头，身体却贪恋着那份熟悉的温度，让他放弃一切。  
什么自尊，什么梦想，什么底线，只要还能在他身边，哪怕是单纯的肉体联系，没有任何爱情可言，也都可以抛弃。  
他为什么爱得那么可笑又可悲，兮夜理智地嘲笑着自己，感情却义无反顾地选择继续沦陷。  
他脆弱地抬起手，圈住阵圣俊的腰，像畏惧着失去一般搂紧。  
“不要说分手……求你……”  
“……好。”  
阵圣俊垂下眼帘，将所有可能被窥视的情绪尽数收敛。


	5. 爱与爱过

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些关于爱情的探讨

月影流烁铺陈在木制地板上，几乎就要西沉，晨光已然熹微，柯宜才拖着疲惫的身体回到房间，推开门，他的床上蜷缩着一个小小的身影，另一张床上却是空着的。兮夜来找他的次数向来不多，他对这个小朋友没有什么不正常的怜惜之情，小朋友也嫌他说话太污，两个人多少有些聊不来，但他对于这个小朋友来讲也是某种意义上的前辈，是那种有困扰的时候可以好好讲道理的人。  
他反正是不打算抱着兮夜睡觉的，要是被人看到了那就讲不清楚了，毕竟对兮夜有企图的基佬还是挺多的，他可不打算做其中一个。柯宜挠了挠头发，径直躺上另一张床，舒服地喟叹了一声就迅速地睡了过去。  
管他什么破事，睡醒再说，耽误睡觉从来不是他柯宜的作风，而且讲道理，兮夜不是也在睡嘛。  
没准他醒过来就都想开了呢，哈哈。  
第二天大约是中午的时候，柯南在窒息感中惊醒，拍开捂住他口鼻的手的同时就听到一声抱怨：“你打呼噜吵死了。”他翻了个身正打算澄清自己又不是第一天打呼噜了，才意识到说话的人是谁，又默默地睁开眼睛翻回来。兮夜正坐在他床边，一双黑白分明的眼睛定定地看着他，那眼神里含着点不满和责怪，他也一时尴尬得不好意思说小孩儿调皮，含糊地咳嗽了两声就揉着头发坐起来：“好了说吧，你怎么了？”  
兮夜的表情一下子低落得厉害。柯宜只知道他跟阵圣俊滚上床以后就跟从前不大一样，常常走神不说，也开始在休息时间去酒吧，训练虽然还是和以前一样刻苦，但明显缺了点专注和灵气。就这情况，柯宜用膝盖想都知道，跟那个全LPL第一美男子脱不了关系。阵圣俊是出了名的风流，但是人家从来不耽误训练，所以也没什么好指责的，至于阵圣俊睡了兮夜这种事，阵圣俊不会讲，兮夜也不会讲，那肯定没几个人能看出来。  
昨天兮夜是外宿了的，据说是跟赵志铭出去玩太累了就干脆在外面住了，难不成——  
不是吧guigui！连爱萝莉的醋都吃，大舅子你真是长进了啊！  
讲道理，这俩受明摆着的闺蜜能干什——  
“我跟别人上床，被他发现了。”  
柯宜的ping值突然飙升到了四位数，金黄色的机器人咔嚓一声断了电，呆愣愣地站在原地，自家AD见势不妙果断卖他求生，站在塔下眼看着他被对面不知哪儿蹿出来的约德尔人中野围殴致死。  
日你血妈，基佬的世界还可以这么不讲道理的。  
兮夜跟爱萝莉都能上床的，长见识，我服，真的服。  
兮夜黑白分明的眼睛定定地看着他，柯宜跟他对视了一会，叹息着伸手揉了揉他乖顺的头发：“他又不爱你，你还不如放弃他，别的人不是都挺好的。”  
“放弃，然后跟你一样看着他跟别的女人谈恋爱秀恩爱，做一辈子朋友。你怎么能忍，要真是这样，我觉得我会疯的。”  
柯宜愣住半晌，然后窘迫地红了脸。他其实很少想起这件事，毕竟那是很久远的喜欢了，连微笑退役都过去了半年，他始终生活在紧张的训练和忙里偷闲的搞事里，并没有太多时间回忆过去，甚至连喜欢他的那些小心翼翼的回忆都已经在脑海里模糊。他一直没有试图表达过，但是毕竟那时年纪小，掩饰得并没有多么好，周围人调侃他跟微笑搞基的时候他都搞点事糊弄过去的，反正一直没让他们太当真吧。突然被兮夜这么提起来他其实尴尬多于其他，毕竟他都忘得差不多了……  
“咳咳……好吧，我承认我以前是对他有点意思，但是我这样也没什么不好，你看现在他还是我的兄弟，大家过得都蛮好的，我觉得我也可以找个女朋友了嘛，讲道理，那个还是当时太年轻……”  
“你的语气简直像个老头子。”兮夜不耐烦地打断他，“你说放弃放弃，放弃哪有那么容易……我试过的，我办不到。”  
小小的少年清秀的眉眼里逐渐被低落盛满。  
柯宜并不曾想他是试过离开阵圣俊的。他只以为兮夜沉迷在那个人无微不至的绵绵情网中，从来没有想过逃离，那样的话没准只是小孩子对美好事物的迷恋，一旦清醒过来就还有救。但是如果兮夜已经能够意识到这段感情的无望，已经挣扎过，还没能挣脱出来，恐怕就不是那么简单的了。  
他在时日尚早的时候就把自己对微笑的那点小心思掐死在幼苗期，后遗症都多得不行，搞得他很久都对喜欢这种感情毫无兴趣，如果兮夜真的到了泥足深陷无法抽身的地步，那恐怕也没人能帮他。阵圣俊泡吧撩妹滚床单真的是全WE都知道的事，兮夜对他有多人渣也是一清二楚的，就这样了还心甘情愿……说脑残是不对的，但是确实没救。  
柯宜想了半天也没能想出办法，啧了一声说起骚话来：“你不如去看看心理医生？就没准你这样是有什么精神疾……放下水杯，当我没说。”  
兮夜翻了个白眼，来问柯宜这种正经的问题的自己，简直跟他一样傻逼。  
不过……  
“coconan，你记得厂长跟阿布什么时候分手的吗？”


	6. 足以

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点允夜单箭头

夜色掩映下的粉色小别墅褪去了少女心满满的一面，路灯晕染一团微弱的黄色光晕，勉强照亮人们脚下的路。李多允从出租车上下来，步伐凌乱地走进训练室，径直冲向厕所。  
他喝了太多啤酒，虽然醉意并不浓重，但是仅仅是从酒吧到基地的短暂路程，就让他的膀胱接近爆炸。昏昏沉沉的大脑让他忘了锁门，以至于在他还没把裤子提起来的时候，一个小小的身影轻快地闪了进来。  
“等一下！”他慌乱地穿上裤子，侧头看到兮夜也是目瞪口呆的样子，圆圆的眼睛闪烁着小鹿一般的光彩，可爱得令他着迷。  
他下意识笑了起来，在酒精的酝酿之中忘记自己身处哪里，上前将软软的小孩搂进怀里。那是合衬的身高差，小孩踮起脚尖或者他略微低头就可以亲吻对方的嘴唇，然而他喜欢的从来就不是自己。  
李多允的嘴角因这个事实而沮丧地垂下去。  
那些说喜欢一个人与那个人无关的人，都是骗子。兮夜在李多允怀中小小地挣扎，每一下都被放大了十倍的力量砸在他的心脏上，让他几乎有了心脏出血的错觉。  
“xiba你没洗手，放开。”兮夜皱着可爱的小鼻子一字一句地抱怨，话里嫌弃的完全是与他的想象截然相反的方面。李多允被他的反应砸得有些懵，愣愣地松了力道，小孩顺势一挣就脱了出来，装模作样地撅着嘴颐指气使：“你快点出去，我要上厕所。”  
那是种特别的，名为兮夜的可爱，青涩得像是还没染上红色的果子，咬上一口还有些发硬，汁水带着不明显的酸和许多的甜，让人又要皱眉又要爱不释口。李多允又笑起来，随便冲了一下手指，就凑过去用湿漉漉的指尖挨了一下兮夜的脸：“等你。”  
等你妹啊。兮夜一脸莫名其妙地望着李多允的背影消失在门外，抬起手背擦了擦脸上被碰过的地方，锁好门放起水来。  
他走出门的时候才意识到李多允说的等他并不是开玩笑，没有比他大多少的少年笑起来总有种坏坏的帅气感，温柔体贴的可爱性格吸引了一大票女粉丝的青睐，抛却换女朋友太过频繁这一点，确实是很不错的人。他模糊意识到现在正靠在墙边玩手机的人对他的特别之处，只是他并不能很好地确认这样的特别到底是一种怎样的感情，便没有过多去想，假模假样地咳嗽两声唤起那人的注意：“什么事？”  
李多允抬起眼睛看着他，神色有种很特殊的味道，那种温柔并不常见于他身上，兮夜眼中的李多允总是有点搞事有点狡黠的，还有一些少年气盛的意气风发，对他有些大抵属于哥哥的体贴，但是他毕竟也是个孩子，做不到体贴得如春风化雨润物无声，露出的少许端倪正是兮夜有所感觉的来源。兮夜面对着这样的他，多少有些不安，堪堪退了一步，肢体语言表达出一些警惕和防备。  
不过这一切李多允都没有感觉到。他蛮横地靠近兮夜，把少年柔软娇小的身体搂进怀里，甜蜜地笑着凑近他耳畔，将告白的话融进微带酒气的呼吸里：“兮夜～我真的，真的喜欢你。”  
兮夜还没来得及挣扎，就被这个告白定在了原地，只能惊讶得睁大眼睛。他真的从来没有想过李多允这个身边一直都不缺漂亮妹子的人居然会说喜欢他，或许是喝多了随口的玩笑话？兮夜想了想，觉得用“喜欢你妈”来对付李多允并不合适，就敷衍了事地回答：“我也喜欢你，好了吧。”  
谁曾想李多允听了这句话，反倒更加不依不饶，撅起嘴巴露出撒娇一般的难过的表情，在兮夜的肩头挨挨蹭蹭哼哼唧唧起来：“你不喜欢我，你骗我，你喜欢mystic，我永远也不可能追到你。”  
……追我？兮夜听到这里，彻底懵逼了。原来不是队友吗，这尼玛还能是我把你当兄弟你却想操我的标准结局？  
呸，标准毛线。  
兮夜并不急着把他推开，反正这个人有几分真心并不能说准，脑海里又莫名冒出了个问题，突然想要问问他。  
尽管有些残忍，有些越界，但是应该不会有太大问题吧。  
“你说你喜欢我，为什么还跟女孩子上床？”  
李多允倒是完全没有被伤害了的样子，理所当然地回答：“你喜欢他啊，我没机会，不如跟她们试试。”  
“兮夜，你不是也一样吗？你为什么，也跟别人上床？”  
因为他不喜欢我啊，兮夜心里的声音微弱地回答。两个人只是床伴关系，为他守身不过是多余，而跟别人上床又是那么容易，如果可以因此爱上别的什么人，似乎也是不错的解决办法。  
只是没有成功罢了。  
原来跟别人上床已经是非常容易的事情，想想曾经，好像偷偷看片已经足够越界了，是什么时候悄无声息地在堕落的道路上走出了这么远，三观都被染成暧昧不清的欲色，跟不少人发生过关系的自己，这样想着，兮夜突然有些恶心。  
“兮夜？怎么了？”李多允见他一直没有说话，关切地看着他问，眼睛里的温柔真实而完整。他又有些羡慕李多允的洒脱，可以不用软弱地纠缠在蛛网一样杂乱而黏腻的关系中，但或许，那只是他不够喜欢罢了。  
这个世界，好像只有一个名叫兮夜的可怜虫，要被自己缠死在所谓的爱情里了。  
兮夜突然觉得这个世界上的一切都很没意思。所以他随意地抬起头，对上李多允的眼睛：“你说你喜欢我，那跟我上床怎么样？”  
他漫不经心地看着李多允惊讶地瞪大眼睛，漫不经心地低下头检视自己的脚趾，又漫不经心地等着回答。  
他说不清他为什么问出这个问题，但是冥冥之中，有什么在指引着他这样去问，如果李多允说好，那么多睡一个也无所谓，如果他拒绝……  
有些事情，就会变得更加清晰一点。


	7. 饮鸩止渴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 厂夜

明凯再次见到兮夜时，有些惊讶于他突然的消瘦。曾经圆润可爱的脸颊褪去孩子气的婴儿肥，变作更偏向青年的流利线条，让明凯有些恍惚：这个小小的孩子，终究也是长大了。  
黑色的T裇穿在他身上并不显得冷峻，仅仅是增添了几分严肃，乖巧的直发搭在额头上，那样子仿佛他还只是个脱下校服的高中生，清纯而简单。但他低垂着双眼的神情已经明确地表达出了他的思虑重重，明凯清楚地认知到，眼前的兮夜，不再是那个他还在WE的时候，被所有人疼着宠着不谙世事的小男孩儿了。每个人都在改变的道路上飞奔着，然而如果可以，他愿意待所有人一如往昔……  
他摇了摇头，把那些妄想都从脑子里丢出去。兮夜单独约他出来的事情他没有告诉别人，看赵志铭出门前缠着他问东问西的样子是连他都不知道兮夜今天约了自己出来唱歌，其实唱歌这种事本来就是赵志铭这种活泼的人比较合适吧，大概只是想约自己出来聊个天……  
虽然地点是奇怪了点。  
他在柔软的沙发上坐下，堪堪距离兮夜一个身位，抬手揽住兮夜依旧小小的肩膀晃了晃他：“怎么啦兄弟。”  
“你别怎么啦好吧。”兮夜的声音低低的，混着点属于少年的柔软清澈，语气是说不出的厌烦，“唱歌唱歌别的等会再说，一会陪我吃饭，晚上再请个假陪我彻夜长谈。”  
“不好吧兄弟，你这样我怎么训练啊。”明凯笑嘻嘻地凑过去，一下子被那种少年清淡的香气充盈了嗅觉，跟某些人日常的一身汗臭完全不一样，心中对他的偏爱又多了几分。赵志铭这个醋森最近缠童扬缠得更厉害，每天都在训练室里听他吹扣神，听得耳朵都要起茧了，明凯心想一定是兮夜觉得这个醋森不靠谱，才会想起来找自己谈心。但是这要是真的在外留宿，先不说别人怎样，阿布那个心思细腻的肯定会想很多，虽然已经分手了但是还是不希望被他误会啊……  
“那我们现在去开房，也行。”兮夜抬起头来，乌黑的眼珠像燃烧着火焰，坚定而热烈，“厂长，你知道我一直很仰慕你，你现在是单身，约个炮没问题吧。”  
没你妈问题吧……明凯像是看怪物一样地看着这个小小的少年，几乎按捺不住自己的肌肉反应一跳三丈远，内心满满都是惊吓。他咽了咽口水，假装很镇定地缩了缩，顾左右而言他：“兄弟你别搞我吧，这样乱开我玩笑……”  
“不是玩笑。”兮夜眨了眨眼，毫不犹豫地斩断明凯的退路。他握住明凯的手腕，带着暧昧的暗示和不容拒绝的坚决，跨坐上明凯的大腿，“就只是约个炮而已，我不会跟任何人讲，好不好？”  
柔软而年轻的少年躯体近在咫尺，那股沐浴液的清香麻痹着明凯的神经，让他逐渐恍惚。这个味道勾起了他太多的回忆，当年六个人挤在小小的训练室里，正值夏天，开着空调依旧有些燥热的室内弥漫着一股汗水的味道，而那个抱着本子走到他身后，声线清澈细腻的少年身上，却有着与众不同的，干净的香气。  
和他眼下闻到的这种气息，一模一样。  
年少的阿布身上这种与高档无关，而与干净息息相关的味道，是他在当时最喜欢埋进他颈窝里深吸一口气的理由。这味道代表他和他之间纯洁美好的恋爱，共同扛过的风雨，携手并肩的曾经。  
是他这半年来，已经丢失殆尽的，心口最柔软的部分。  
他迷失在记忆里，抬手搂住兮夜细瘦的腰，小心翼翼地凑过去，接近他最怀念的气息，然后在刻意调配得别无二致的体味里彻底沉迷。  
这一切发生得大约是在情理之外，但又在意料之中。兮夜垂下眼帘，温柔地抚上埋在他胸前的脑袋，好看的指尖仔细梳理着那头柔顺的短发，唇角微微翘起，那弧度却不是与动作一致的温柔，也不是得到什么的愉悦，反而怅然若失。  
再如何成熟稳重，见多识广的人，哪怕是男神，终究还是会有过不去的心魔，所谓的坚强，不过是旁观者不能感同身受的瞎话罢了。悲伤和孤寂终究需要排解，如果一味闷在心里，那样的疼痛只能生生将人逼入疯狂。  
兮夜不想变成疯子，不想难看的活着。他选择的方式或许太过超出传统和道德的底线，但这也是他手中，唯一的一根救命稻草。  
明凯靠在他怀里，一如曾经难过的时候靠在阿布怀里一般，逐渐平静下来。因为那气息引发的幻觉和记忆像清晨的薄雾，经不起理智的艳阳炙烈的温度，尽管怀念，但还是被他驱散。抱着他的人是兮夜，是他相交已久的，弟弟一样爱护的后辈，而不是那个他恨不得将他揉进骨血的此生挚爱。  
他知道兮夜算计他，但是他硬不下心肠去对他生气。兮夜的生活并不顺遂，他作为前辈和哥哥，不能够在这个时候雪上加霜。  
但是原则毕竟是原则。他苦恼地咬了咬嘴唇思考着措辞，然后握住兮夜瘦弱的肩膀，温柔而坚定地告诉这个似乎有些走神的少年：“这样是不对的，我不愿意。”  
兮夜当然知道这样是不对的，但是他选择这样做必然有他自己的理由，明凯需要做的，是说服他放弃这个念头。他停顿了一个短暂的空隙，然后接着说道：“这个世界上除了爱情，还有很多事情，不是爱情受挫，你就会死。说实话，我不愿意看到你这样糟蹋自己，你要跟我……有什么意义呢？会对你有什么帮助吗？”  
坐在他腿上的少年似乎在看他，没精打采的双眼皮覆上乌黑眼珠的边缘，眼中的光和火焰却都黯淡下去，瞳仁的光泽有些发虚，又像是透过虚空看着另一个世界。明凯看着他的样子，心脏忽然像坐了跳楼机一样被失重的慌乱感觉充满，他刚张开嘴想再说些什么，少年就挣脱了他，一直压在他腿上的那部分重量骤然消失，转移到柔软舒适的沙发上。  
他小心翼翼地盯着兮夜，不敢稍微错开眼睛。兮夜没有对他做出回应，他对兮夜现在的状态也完全不能够放心，他总觉得兮夜……很危险。  
像是悬崖边的巨石，摇摇欲坠着，哪怕吹来一阵微弱的风，也能将它撼动，让它滚落万丈深渊。  
不是对外的威胁，而是来自兮夜内心的，对他本人的巨大威胁感。  
他看着兮夜不紧不慢地拿起反扣在大理石台面上的透明玻璃杯，另一只手握住茶壶早已摔出缺口的把手，将劣质茶叶冲泡出的深绿茶水倒进杯子里，缓慢地放到唇边，微微闪烁着纤长的睫羽，一饮而尽。他仰头的动作暴露出他青涩的颈部线条，小小的喉结随着他吞咽的动作上下滑动，那是种雌雄莫辨的诱惑，任明凯再怎么沉稳，他到底还是个gay，不免被这美景晃住了眼睛。  
下一秒，清脆的碎裂声伴随着他视网膜上兮夜随手将玻璃杯摔在地面的动作一齐惊醒了他。他条件反射地想要冲过去，少年却迅速地捡起一块碎玻璃对准自己的手臂，望着他的瞳仁反射出玻璃球一样毫无温度的光泽，平静得仿佛是个死物，而那尖锐的碎片划破他细腻的皮肤，溢出一道暗红色鲜血的时候，他的眼睛才被重新点燃一般明亮起来。  
明凯急得想要扑上去制止他，但是直觉告诉他，他就这么冲过去，兮夜很有可能更深的伤害自己。他能够感觉到兮夜并不是在开玩笑，如果他现在选择离开，下一秒钟，眼前这个他无比疼爱的后辈，很有可能就会变成一具尸体。  
他焦躁地咬着嘴唇上的死皮，终于做下一个决定。  
他深呼吸以稍微镇定翻腾不安的情绪，话语中蕴藏着沉重的无奈：“你把玻璃放下，我……我带你去开房。”  
兮夜顿了顿，将玻璃碎片丢在一边，歪着头冲他露出乖巧的笑容。


	8. 灵魂出窍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 厂夜2

兮夜赤裸的身体柔软而温顺，年轻的朝气写在他光滑的皮肤表面。他自从进入这个房间，就听话得如同充气娃娃一般，任由明凯给他包扎手臂上的伤口，只露出些微疼痛的皱眉，被明凯制止了他自己脱衣服的动作之后，也十分配合地让明凯脱掉了他全身的衣服，躺在洁白的床单上，略微有些害羞地夹住双腿，又在明凯往手指上涂抹润滑剂时乖巧地张开。  
但是他这时的柔顺根本不足以让明凯忘记不久之前那副惨烈的场景。明凯知道他现在的模样只是因为需求得到满足，而并非是真正的对自己言听计从。一旦他犹豫退缩，此刻平和的假象将会立刻破裂，摆在他面前的两条路，一条是做完这场爱，而另一条，极有可能通往兮夜更加疯狂的自残。他一直在思索这个少年为什么要执着于和他上床，最终的猜测是，他想用这种方式确认自己仍旧是被爱的。明凯知道眼前他所能做的，就是尽量让兮夜知道，还有人在爱着他。  
阵圣俊和兮夜的事情，他从赵志铭戒心松懈的侧面透露里知道很多，再联系一些捕风捉影的消息，基本能够拼凑出事件的全貌。虽然不太清楚兮夜是为什么走到了这个地步，但是依靠这些信息，所得出的结论也不至于出现南辕北辙的错误。他极尽温柔地对待着兮夜，开拓那具熟知情欲但依旧稚嫩单薄的少年身躯，然后在合适的时候，将自己的性器用单薄的安全套包裹着，送进早已做好准备的身体里。  
自从阿布向他提出分手后，他所有的生理需求都是自己一个人匆忙解决，进入真实肉体的滋味陌生而刺激，他几乎要像个小处男一样秒射在兮夜身体里。兮夜听着他突然变粗的喘息，感觉到身体里那根的动向，禁不住偷偷抿着嘴笑起来，明凯看到他嘴角上扬的弧度，那跟从前的他没有什么差别，熟悉感一下子回笼，竟促使他伸手捏住兮夜柔软的脸颊，语气有些佯装的不悦：“我这可是豁出去陪你发疯，你还笑，有没有良心？”兮夜被他逗得更加憋不住笑，扭来扭去地闪躲那只直往他脸上去的艾欧尼亚杀猪手，连带着肠壁也热情地翕动起来，夹得明凯渐渐没了玩闹的心思。他转而微微用力按住兮夜瘦弱的胸口，把由于刚才的打闹而落了半截在外面的性器重新送进去，这一下有些急，顶得兮夜惊讶地叫出来，声音里混着微不足道的疼痛，和比之多得多的愉悦。  
“你干嘛啊……”兮夜软软的小奶音里全是嗔怪，他微微有些喘，尚且压抑着在喉咙里翻滚的呻吟，不想在明凯身下表现得太放荡。可他眼睛里荡漾的水色、有些发虚发软的声线和骤然吸紧的肉壁，对于明凯来说已经是足够的鼓励，他知道他能满足这个已经无意识地把腿环在他腰上的小可爱，这种对于他的性能力的认可让他产生了莫名其妙的愉悦感。  
像漂浮在云端，或沉潜进深海，甚至像是站在光芒万丈的舞台中央，被万众瞩目的错觉，然而又身处独立而私密的房间，他压抑不住惯性与本性，勾起嘴角露出一个诡异邪性的笑容来，捏住身下人小巧的下巴，低声问道：“爸爸的大鸡巴操得你爽不爽？”  
他的声音很磁性，刻意压低又混着情欲的气息，要不是说出的话太低俗，倒也算是一句合格的情话。可惜兮夜完全不吃他这一套，仅仅是被那不熟悉的音色唬得愣了一下，就笑得上气不接下气：“哈、哈哈哈哈，明凯你、说什么，你这个，你有毒吧？”明凯醒悟过来也觉得尴尬，这种话他都是他从前跟阿布说的，算是床上的一点小情趣，刚刚不知道怎么脑子一抽就说出来了，反而让兮夜看了笑话。这种敏感的问题他也不好解释，尴尬地咳嗽了两声，想着怎么把话题混过去，身体却不经意地在兮夜身体里撞了一下，正撞在他的敏感点上，反倒歪打正着，把兮夜弄得呻吟出声，剩下的笑意都随着快感被冲淡进四肢百骸里。  
兮夜抬起漂亮的眼睛水汪汪地看着他，他的双眼皮宽宽的，睫毛纤长，有种懒散而懵懂的气质，漆黑的瞳仁里洒满渴求。他还想要，这具软糯的少年身躯还需要他用欲望喂饱，明凯冲他眨了眨眼睛，并不好看，但暗示意味十足。兮夜反而被这一眼弄得害羞起来，别扭地移开视线不和他对视，露出颈部流畅的骨骼线条，将明凯的视线牢牢吸引。  
做爱的话如果不用上嘴唇，那一定是因为双方毫无感情。而以明凯与兮夜的关系，如果亲吻嘴唇，那多少有些越界，但亲吻额头相对于这个场景又显得太过纯情。他低下头，用唇舌临摹向外延伸的锁骨，然后轻轻啃咬夹住喉结的甲状颈骨，那样的力度让兮夜觉得有些痒，但不是吸吮，不会有细小刺痛的愉悦，也不能留下毛细血管破裂造成的皮下积血的淤痕，只是轻柔的、亲昵的，像成年虎含住幼虎后颈一样的动作一样，是安全而可靠的依托。  
那是宽厚而包容的长兄，对待孩子的无理取闹时，无可奈何的温柔，其中舐犊一般的亲情，仿佛一张柔软温暖的棉被，包裹着兮夜逐渐冷却的心。他沉溺在明凯给的呵护里，心口的伤痛似乎减轻了些，然而他又能感觉到他的一部分灵魂，或许飘忽在半空，或许深藏在心底，冷眼旁观着他放荡的身体、涣散的瞳孔和脆弱的伪装，甚至不屑于指出他愚蠢至极的逃避。  
只有看得太清楚的人，才会感觉到无比绝望。他的眼睛是干涸的泉水，闪烁不出清澈的反光，他眼里的光芒来自于火焰，燃烧吞噬着他的灵魂与自我，终有一天，将在燃料耗尽时摇曳、挣扎，然后熄灭。  
沉入永夜。


	9. 夜未央

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 舅夜

清澈的夜幕沦散至华灯初上的上海。休赛期伊始，正是缓解压力放松自己的时候，阵圣俊也不例外。他独自一人吃了晚饭，便顺着霓虹闪烁的酒吧街缓缓前行，流火时节的空气充满燥热而喧嚣的因子，不知出于什么原因，今日的他并不想随便找个姑娘约一炮，只想安静地喝喝酒，然后回去好好睡个觉，所以也没去相熟的酒吧，而是随意挑了间顺眼的，推门而入。  
常规赛时战队的成绩并不好，这或许是他烦闷的原因。兮夜近来的状态有所回升，多允却又坐起了过山车，再加上上辅谈不上出众的个人能力，保级已经近在眼前。他已经不太去骚扰他的小个子中单了，原因很多，一方面大家都在为了保证比赛状态而更加专注地训练着，一方面当然也并不是与那次接近分手边缘的矛盾毫无关联。  
那种谈不上理直气壮的介意，依旧在他心里种下了酸涩的芥蒂，他下意识地不喜欢兮夜被别人碰触过的感觉，因为一直模糊认为，兮夜是他的。  
从初体验开始，就属于他一个人。  
酒吧中的冷气一下子驱散了萦绕在他身旁令人厌烦的高温，深色木制结构的墙壁颇有艺术气息地搭隔出多个半开放的小型空间，女歌手沙哑圆润的嗓音歌唱着不知名的蓝调，用韩文。那女孩纤腰翘臀，胸部不是很大，但与她的身材十分相宜，一双略显圆润的丹凤眼勾勒着细长妩媚的眼线，嘴唇丰润艳红，整个人散发着秾艳的美丽，像整个酒吧墨蓝色调上最浓墨重彩的风景。她眼角眉梢都透露着她的高傲，阵圣俊一看就知道，那并不是一个容易弄上床的姑娘，却激发了他的征服欲望。  
倒也不是非上床不可，但她对于他而言是一种新鲜的类型，就算能交个朋友也不错。  
他向服务员点了杯鸡尾酒，坐在白色大理石吧台前，听着那姑娘磁性而醇厚的声音。她的韩文并不是那么标准，从一些细微的发音上可以听出她是个中国人，但是她的韩文又足够老道，并不是死记硬背下歌词的那种。  
一个会韩语的中国姑娘，是一个猎艳的好对象，阵圣俊摩挲着手臂上的刺青，白皙的指尖在青色花纹上游离，仿佛爱抚，在这个瞬间，他似乎用荷尔蒙将自己武装了起来，不再是谁的“SBAD”，而是那个纵横情场猎艳无数的阵圣俊。  
他唤来服务员，低声要求为那位驻唱送一杯她喜欢的酒，由他付账。  
服务员好像对此习以为常，程式化地收钱，写了张单子交给调酒师。这首歌结束之后，一杯薄荷宾治被送到准备休息的女驻唱面前，服务员向他的方向指了指，换来她漫不经心地一瞥。阵圣俊向她微笑，然后眨了眨眼睛，那女子微怔之后，露出耐人寻味的笑容，向他走来。  
诶，这个表情好像是认识我……要是粉丝的话，那就有点麻烦了啊。阵圣俊漫无边际地想着，等那姑娘走近他。碧绿透亮的鸡尾酒盛放在清澈透明的细长玻璃杯里，映射在她剪裁精致的米灰色露肩上衣上，她纤细的腰肢被同色系的条纹包臀裙包裹着，裙边下露出白皙笔直的双腿，因良好的保养而毫无瑕疵。她就像精致无瑕的宝石，折射着迷人的光彩，值得被无数人狂热地迷恋。  
如果能不负责任的话……确实没办法忍住想要触碰她的欲望呢，阵圣俊犹豫不决地权衡着。责任心向来是他最缺乏的东西，一想到要跟某个女人共度一生，他就头疼得不行，所以只要欣赏一下她们的美丽就好了，不过……  
“‘如果我没认错的话，mystic？’”她慵懒地靠在吧台上，睫羽纤长，神态从容。阵圣俊叹了口气，注意到她胸前那条哪怕换上了铂金链子，却仍旧显得廉价的WE吊牌。  
事已至此，他可以跑吗……  
那女子看他不说话，突然笑意粲然地贴近他耳边，甜美的香气一下子笼罩住他，她的话却像刀子一样戳进他心里：“‘我看到……兮夜要跑掉了哦。’”  
兮夜……？！  
阵圣俊的反射神经几乎先于他的理智促使他转过头去，兮夜瘦弱的背影正向门口的方向走去，他一下子蹿起来，冲上去抓住他的手臂，语气里带着一点点讨好：“兮夜……”  
小小的少年转过头来，却并不望向他，而是充满厌烦地向那女子抱怨了句什么，才抬起被他握住的手腕：“傻逼，松手。”  
“兮夜，讨厌我？”阵圣俊也不知道为什么他这样地不想让兮夜离开他的视线。他想要抱住兮夜，对他说好多次好多次他爱他，如果可以，得到他也爱他的回答，然后跟他做爱。  
想要跟他做爱，不明所以，却从不厌倦。  
“yes，讨厌你。”兮夜的眼睛深深的，让阵圣俊看不懂他在想些什么。他只能变本加厉地强行把这个人搂进怀里，不顾他的挣扎，贴着他的耳朵撒娇一般地问：“兮夜不讨厌我，兮夜，睡觉？跟我？”  
怀中小小的人突然不再挣扎。他感觉他的衣服被兮夜攥紧，他埋在他怀里，乖乖的，可爱的，柔软地依附着他的样子，让人很有安全感。  
那是只有兮夜才能给他的安全感。  
他听见兮夜几乎微不可查的回应。  
“好。”


	10. 末日将近

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 舅夜

通向酒店房间的路是那么长，长得像条永无止境首尾相接的走廊，把犯了原罪的人永生永世地禁锢在其中。装饰精美的通道熟悉而陌生，那是他们时常一起走过的路，甚至他们曾经情难自已地在这里热吻，无暇去想是否会被人看见，但是兮夜觉得，这里只是个熟悉的欲望发泄地。  
今晚阵圣俊撩拨宋玥的时候，他就坐在那个酒吧半封闭的隔间里。那是宋玥的专座，每一次她约他来喝酒的时候都会坐在那里，不会有太多视线的打扰，可以安安静静地说说话。宋玥于他就像个姐姐，尽管这个姐姐接近他的初衷并不出于友谊，但在他们相处的情节里，她是个称职而体贴的朋友。  
她能说出圈内很多不为人知的秘辛，有一些连兮夜都不知道，而她又不像个普通的粉丝，起码，她对那些表象下的肮脏剧情守口如瓶。这样的前提以及她本身端正冷静的态度让兮夜很容易地对她敞开心扉，谈谈他是gay的事，也谈谈他喜欢阵圣俊的事。倾诉多少也能缓解压力，但关于某些他认为难以启齿的事情，比如他和什么人上过床的经历，毕竟还是开不了口。  
她知道的只有那么多，所以她不知道他看到阵圣俊在他眼前，那么真实地撩妹的样子，对他是一个多么大的打击。无论是出于太过忙碌还是其他原因，阵圣俊都太久没有向他表示过亲近了，他不知道不上床的他们还算不算在一起，他摒弃那些糟糕的念头的方式，除了训练，就是找别人上床。  
他甚至为了这个向明凯以死相逼。  
他长久以来封存在心底的因为可能失去阵圣俊而不断积压的恐惧，在阵圣俊微笑着看向宋玥时，彻底决了堤。他们那么般配，般配到他想要逃开，逃到谁都不认识他的地方去，想要喝很多很多的酒，醉到不省人事，以试图暂时忘掉他会在某天和一个女人组成家庭的可怕想象。  
试图忘记他并不属于他的冰冷现实。  
他只差一点，就可以将困住他的蛛丝挣得松一些，让它不要那么急切的危及他的生命，然而，他终究是没能逃离。  
宋玥有理有据的多事和阵圣俊毫不犹豫的选择将他留在原地，他像是困兽，却提不起战斗的勇气。  
哪怕阵圣俊无数次地伤害他，让他遍体鳞伤，他还是无法抗拒他的拥抱，甚至只是被他的气息温柔地包裹，他就已经失去了逃亡的力气。  
阵圣俊白皙好看的手指缠绕着他的手腕，像柔嫩的枝桠缠绕着一截枯枝。美丽与丑陋那样鲜明的呈现在他眼前，催促着他承认，他是配不上阵圣俊的。高大帅气脾气又好的阵圣俊永远不可能和他成为合衬的伴侣，他的身边应该依偎着一个甜美温柔的女子，而不是他这样黑瘦矮小的男人。他想着，如今他还能被他拥抱，已经是一种幸运，想要更多的部分，就是奢望。  
有那么多奢望的人通常会过得很辛苦，所以能暂时地停留在他身边，已经很好。  
门卡在读卡器上滑过，发出“滴”的响声，阵圣俊按下门把将门推开，这一串声响惊得兮夜瑟缩了一下。他忽然发自本能地抗拒进入这个房间，仿佛里面藏着宇宙洪荒最可怖的野兽。他的灵魂像被蛛网层层包裹的蝴蝶扇动了一下翅膀，带着负隅顽抗的勇气和对蓝天碧草的向往，做出最后的垂死挣扎。  
他站在原地，低垂眼睫，固执、倔强、而又悲伤。阵圣俊感受到他无声的抗拒，皱着眉头忧愁而迷惘地看了他半晌，又忽然仿佛明白了什么一样，在他面前单膝跪下，拉着他的手宛如求婚般亲吻他的无名指，神情虔诚而讨好：“兮夜……最喜欢兮夜，对不起，原谅我？”  
他就像八足细腿的蜘蛛吐出粘稠的网，封死了蝴蝶看见天空的空隙，然后以爱为名，向蝴蝶体内注入了致死的毒液。那毒液碧绿澄澈，带着轻飘飘地麻痹感扩散到蝴蝶细弱的身体里，构造出绝美而虚无的幻觉。  
兮夜难以置信地睁大双眼，在他意识到之前，泪水已经疯狂而汹涌地侵占了他的眼眶，滑过他的脸颊。他的嘴角却慢慢地带上了甜蜜害羞的笑意，眼神慢慢地闪亮起来，像是炭火堆里闪耀着的火星，逐渐燎原。  
蛛网中的蝴蝶放弃了挣扎，安稳地醉死在美丽的幻觉里。  
他的无名指轻微地动了动，像蝴蝶将死前细微的神经震颤。阵圣俊依旧虔诚地看着他，还有面对他的泪水时轻微的手足无措，他带着笑音骂了一句“SBAD”，语调一如往常。他略微挣了挣，手向下滑了些许握住阵圣俊的手腕，示意性地将他拽起来，推了推他腰：“进去进去。”  
阵圣俊宠溺地望着他笑了笑，顺从地被他推进房间里。  
兮夜反手带上那扇厚重的门，把真实而残忍的世界隔绝在门外。  
假装这一刻只有爱你的我，和爱我的你。


	11. 爱与湮灭之歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 舅夜

米色墙纸带着凹陷的花纹，在暖黄的灯光下闪烁着深色的反光，兮夜光裸的脊背紧贴着冷冰冰的墙壁，被抵着磨得有些疼痛，他却完全无暇顾及。阵圣俊用身体将他禁锢在墙壁和他的胸口之间，手臂穿过他腋下贴着揉搓他的屁股，另一只手捏着他的后颈，贪婪地汲取着他唇舌间的气息，这是熟悉的阵圣俊式的侵略感，逼着他全身发热无法思考，甚至不能够自主地呼吸。即便还没有正式被进入，他已经被阵圣俊独有的亲昵模式激发了情欲，两具裸裎相见的躯体之间没有任何遮挡，他勃起的阴茎完全被阵圣俊贴着他的大腿所感知，他甚至感觉到这人在他唇边发出温柔的轻笑，不像是嘲笑，多的是宠溺。  
他向来不厚的面皮一下子烧得滚烫，连带着耳垂都热得发红，这时阵圣俊像完全洞悉了他的内心一样，贴近他软软的耳垂，将那块软肉勾进嘴里轻轻啃咬着，让他在麻痒的感觉中不自觉地嘤咛出声，整个身子都彻底地软进他怀抱里，靠着他的支撑才勉强不滑落下去。  
理智在爱情面前显得如此一文不值，过去的痛苦也是。此刻的兮夜并非完全不曾瑟缩，但阵圣俊的拥抱和气息就像麻痹精神的药物，将他的理智包裹在迷雾一般的柔软之中，让他忘记那些过去的悲伤和眼泪，沉迷在被他爱着的感觉里。  
阵圣俊的手指沾着湿冷滑腻的润滑液探进他股间，因为熟悉而少了某种小心翼翼的温柔，在穴口外徘徊了短暂的一小会，就成功地滑了进去。兮夜柔软地哼了一声，将搂着他的SBAD的手臂再次收紧了些，那不是因为疼，只是一种下意识的反应，阵圣俊也熟悉得很，偏着头在他的脸颊上亲昵地亲了一口，露出温柔的笑容。  
要是可以一直这样就好了……在生活的其他方面，也像做爱这样充满默契的话，应该会比谁都要幸福吧。兮夜盯着阵圣俊唇角好看的弧度，大约是被美色迷惑了眼睛，竟然有些出神。他总是那么无忧无虑，想要什么都可以得到，所以也总是充满自信地想要什么都会大声说出来，自己却像一颗黯淡的星星，在阵圣俊的光芒中忘了拒绝，只能安静地同意他说的一切，以至于他从来不觉得这是平等的恋爱关系。  
但是是不是平等，都已经无所谓了。  
他心甘情愿。  
两根手指在体内搅动的感觉哪怕再熟悉，也还是能够激发起更多的情欲，入口处柔韧的环状肌清晰地感受着阵圣俊手指的动向，那种麻痒的刺激毛茸茸的，像是某种小动物绒毛的触感，温柔而让人心生欢喜。内里的软肉吸吮着他手指的感觉并不明显，只有体内隐约的异物感提示着他正在被侵入，但是同时，阵圣俊也埋进了他的颈窝。湿热的唇舌在他的皮肤表面流连，用黏腻而暧昧的触觉将他更深地拉进失去理智的欲望深渊。  
他喜欢着，依赖着，也惧怕着这样被完全控制的感觉。兮夜一边喘息，一边模糊感觉自己像是一台机器，而阵圣俊就是保证他不会失控的那颗螺母。他想要被永远地控制在安全范围内，但阵圣俊总是给他一种随时会离开他的感觉，缺少的安全感像螺母没有拧紧的部分，在他的心口摇摇欲坠。  
润滑液在手指与肉壁之间的缝隙翻搅出“咕滋咕滋”的声音，那听起来十分羞耻，阵圣俊又在他体内分开了那两根手指，将肠壁的一小部分暴露在清冷的空气里。那种完全敞开的感觉让兮夜更加别扭起来，他扭了扭身子，有些暴躁但是又充满弱势地骂：“xiba玩你妹！进来！”  
“no 我妹！我！兮夜爱我！”阵圣俊像一台自动回复机，对兮夜说出了他们之间拌嘴的标准答案。他细长的眸子里仿佛倾倒了整个夜空的星星，兮夜在跟他对视的时候，不由自主地沉醉在那双眼睛深邃迷人的闪烁里。他停顿了一下，凑上来在兮夜柔软的唇角亲吻流连，温柔仔细地插进第三根手指，“现在，会痛，兮夜等我。”  
兮夜当然爱你，也当然会等你。兮夜望着阵圣俊漂亮到邪气的眉眼，左边胸膛里跳动的心脏发出微弱而清晰的呢喃。他深深地吸进一口冰凉的空气，想要抵抗那种从内心发出的声音，因而再次搂紧了阵圣俊的脖子，凑近他耳畔吮吸了一口他的耳垂，再次低声地命令：“现在，进来。”  
作为这样的一方，对那样的一方下达如此命令，绝对是无可抵抗的事情。阵圣俊呼吸一紧，就有些粗鲁地抽出手指，勾着兮夜的膝弯将他的双腿都扛到自己腰间。兮夜被他吓得惊叫了一声，下意识把腿缠在了他的腰上，那双手顺着他的皮肤摸到了圆润冰凉的臀肉上，伴随着恶作剧得逞的低笑，阵圣俊将他完全勃起的性器顶进那片柔软的所在。  
无论做了多少次，阵圣俊的尺寸在兮夜的身体里依然有些勉强。兮夜被他撑得发痛，是那种不知道哪里的血管突突地跳着疼痛的感觉，甚至还有些反胃。但是同时，激烈的满足感也向他涌来，那是潮水一样的爱情，带着浪头一次次将他灭顶。他不顾一切地贴了过去，像一个皮肤饥渴症患者一样，将每一寸可以与阵圣俊相贴的皮肤都贴在一起。  
阵圣俊抱着他，像安抚小动物一样揉了揉他的屁股。肠壁被带动着摩擦炙热的肉棒，连隐藏着的敏感的腺体都无所遁形，清晰地感受到被挤压的快感，那让兮夜整个人都颤抖了一下，像是触电。他的动静自然也被阵圣俊接收到了，他短促地笑了两声，显露出他也并非能够从容以待。他低下头亲吻兮夜颈部紧绷的皮肤，温热的嘴唇柔软而濡湿，然后体贴又并非完全体贴地，在兮夜的身体里小幅度地撞击了一下。  
伴随着这样动作，兮夜发出掺杂着少许疼痛的欢愉的声音。确实是有些不适，但是并没有到无法忍受的地步，想要被他填满被他爱的冲动已经变得有些疯狂，兮夜颤抖着嘴唇，像带着哭腔：“我……爱你。”  
那是无法逃离的美梦抑或噩梦，都已不再重要。  
只要一路沉醉下去，就好。


	12. 一了百了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 舅夜，end章

微微发烫的热水在洁白的浴缸里蒸腾起袅娜的雾气，遮蔽了兮夜的视线。即使是盛夏，赤裸着双脚站在浴室瓷砖上，也有种彻骨的寒意从脚心升腾起来，伴随着身体持续的疼痛，将欲望灼烧起的头脑发热的温度降下去，冰得心口都一阵阵发冷。  
他又是独自一人，面对性爱后狼藉一片的身体。从四肢百骸蔓延出来的轻飘飘的无力感像是存在感稀薄的织物，缠绕着他的筋肉骨骼，让他感到懒惰而倦怠。大脑也沉浸在湿暖的雾气升腾里，迟钝地处理着视网膜上映出的清澈暖水漫过浴缸边缘的画面，好半天才促使他关上水阀，踩着溢出来的清浅水层跨进浴缸里。微微高过体温的热水熨烫着他疲惫不堪的身体，兮夜像一只怯弱的小动物，将大半的自己埋在水面之下，只露出半个脑袋和漆黑黯淡的眼睛。  
离开了阵圣俊的怀抱，就好像失去了全部的安全感一样，兮夜对外面的世界感到恐惧不已。浴室遥远的角落里躲藏着看不见的幽灵，它窃窃私语着恶意，详尽地讲述着兮夜不堪回首的过往。兮夜颤抖着听它细数他对阵圣俊肮脏污秽的欲望，他在暗夜的掩护下怎样独自幻想与发泄，又是如何诱惑着阵圣俊与他成为床伴，之后的不忠与堕落，在他人床畔的婉转承欢，通通都蒙着浓烈的黑影，是他的原罪。  
这样卑微的，肮脏的，放荡的，纵欲的兮夜，不配在阵圣俊的身边占有哪怕半个位置。  
可是他除了阵圣俊之外，一无所有。  
他不能够去假设，他的生活失去了阵圣俊，是什么样子的，就像人类不能假设失去了太阳的生活一样。他颤抖着，矛盾着，面对自己洗不清的罪孽和对阵圣俊的向往，陷入无尽的忏悔之中。可是那有什么用呢，忏悔并不能洗去他过往的错误，也不能让他变得不再卑微，更何况他从来也不是基督徒，此刻改信上帝大约也已经太晚，并不能够被祂听见。兮夜抱着双腿，强撑着跪起身子来，熟练地用着别扭的姿势，将手指伸进身体里清理残余的浊液。  
这样的身体，在做爱之外的时间里，阵圣俊都是不会愿意去碰触的吧。兮夜麻木地在自己身体内部抽插，既感觉不到疼痛，也没有一星半点的快感。他感觉自己的身体就像一具行尸，在阵圣俊怀中的炙热、酸胀和愉悦，仿佛都是虚假的，是上辈子的体验，在重新投胎转世之后被消磨得几乎毫无印象。  
为什么还要活下去呢，兮夜。他无声地蠕动嘴唇，对自己说。未来还有那么漫长的几十年的人生，而他笃定他未来的每一天，都会生活在和此时一样煎熬的地狱里。或许污秽的人从不值得这世界浪费资源去养育，所以他所行的污秽定然将他送进温柔的黑暗之中吧。兮夜扑闪了一下睫毛，忽然决定再去看阵圣俊一眼。  
他从逐渐冷去的水中站起来，圆润的水珠沿着他光滑的皮肤滚落，砸在波澜微起的水面上，如同晚燕归巢。在他的耳中，所有的声音都变得虚幻了，他的赤足踩在瓷砖上的声音，他拉开门的声音，和他的叹息，只有阵圣俊的呼吸声，在模糊的听觉里格外清晰。阵圣俊侧身在洁白的床单上，正是面向他的方向，安稳地沉睡着，漂亮的脸部轮廓在光影中彰显着极致的美，乌黑的睫羽在那双紧闭着的细长眼睛下投下分明的阴影，薄而锋利的唇紧闭着，嘴角平和地拉出一道直线。  
骤然之间，他呼吸的尾音，他睫毛阴影的末端，他细长的眼角和锐利的唇角，都变成了穿透兮夜心脏的利箭。他的沉睡就像是对兮夜爱的否定，除去做爱，阵圣俊真的一点都不在乎他，不在乎他是否清理干净，不在乎他是否在他怀里，也不在乎他是否爱他。  
眼泪在那一刻浸湿了他原本干枯的眼睛。他的啜泣虚弱地回响在房间里，怕惊醒了床上好眠的人，他跌跌撞撞地逃回了浴室，将门轻轻阖上，才捂着嘴发出沉闷的哭泣声。  
唯一作为支撑的信念也已然垮塌，他的灵魂再无所依。  
他早已付出一切，却换不来半点怜惜。  
洗漱池旁闪烁着一点温暖的金属光芒，那像是绝望中的救赎。他扑过去，因为过度悲伤而发软的手脚让他几乎是趴在洗漱池上，伸手握住了那一点点闪光。  
那是一把不知道谁遗落在这里的，淡粉色的刮眉刀。他知道那是刮眉刀，但它的锋利程度用来割破皮肤也并不艰难，正好用来了结他残破的生命。  
他握着那把看似可爱又无害的刀，凄惨地勾起嘴角，像突然之间冷静下来一般，仍旧有些摇晃地，走进已经不再高过他体温的池水里。他抬起手，毫不犹豫地在颈侧割了一下，两下，那动作带着浓重的恨意，表情却漠然得可怕。暗红色的鲜血起初是溢出来的，滑过他的皮肤，坠落在干净的水面，粉身碎骨成一缕缕温柔的淡红。随后更多的血在他割破动脉血管时喷涌而出，溅落在他的皮肤上，温热的触觉，却再也温暖不了他逐渐冰冷的身体。血液的飞快逃离让兮夜感觉他在逐渐变得轻盈而干净，像小时候看的童话书里死去的人鱼，变成了肥皂泡，在暗夜里越升越高，飘向那一片漆黑温柔的静谧之地。  
在最终的黑暗里，他隐约听见阵圣俊呼唤他的声音，逐渐变得遥远。  
像阵圣俊那样的人，大概是要去天堂的吧。


	13. 番外：同床

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总之就是要生同衾死同穴

【上】

阵圣俊躺在床上，冰凉的空调风吹得他有些冷，让他想念兮夜温暖的小身体抱在怀里的感觉。不过，兮夜洗澡真的洗了好久，他已经玩手机玩到无聊了，兮夜却还没有出来。他打了个呵欠，从床上爬起来，光着脚踩着毛茸茸的地毯，轻快地走过去敲了敲门：“兮夜～”

里面没有回应。

阵圣俊感到有些担心，兮夜这么小只，如果在里面睡着了的话，会不会把自己淹到了？他迟疑了一下，还是提高声音喊：“兮夜？我进去？”

回复他的依然是一片沉默。

他犹豫地咬了咬嘴唇，还是将门拉开。兮夜应该不会介意他看他洗澡的吧，毕竟更亲密的事情都做过了，如果他生气了，那就让他打很多下让他解气好了……那是什么？

浴室冷白的灯光带着星星点点的红，倒影下一片蔓延的血色。纯净的瓷砖墙面和天花板上呈现喷射形状的暗沉的血液散发着浓烈的腥味，缓慢地滴落在浴缸里，发出滴答的响声，那和他记忆中的浴室大相径庭。兮夜躺在一片血红色的浴缸里，安静地偏着头，像是沉睡过去一般，阵圣俊走过去触碰他微凉的身体，轻声喊道：“兮夜？兮夜？”

他仿佛看到兮夜的睫毛轻微地动了动，却再没了动静。一滴凉凉的血液滴到他脸上，他伸手抹了一下，粘稠而腥膻的暗色液体在他指尖的触感清晰可辨。

兮夜这是……自杀吗？

对死亡的恐惧如同汹涌的海啸向他奔涌而来，淹没了他的神志，冻结了他的感官。他发着抖，眼泪从眼眶里大颗大颗地涌出来，顺着脸颊滑落在地面，在蔓延的血迹里砸出一圈又一圈小小的纯净。兮夜的颈侧有一道狰狞的伤口，皮肉向外翻着，鲜血淋漓，他伸出手擦拭那一片沾了血的皮肤，想要把它擦干净，却越弄越脏，急得他越发疯狂地抽泣。他不知道为什么会这样，兮夜躺在冷掉的水里，身体也是冰冷的，他伸出手把那具小小的身体抱在怀里，试图用体温温暖他，亲吻他沾血的侧脸，低声呢喃：“兮夜……兮夜……你理我……我爱你……”

“对不起……对不起兮夜……我真的爱你……只爱你……求你……看我……求你……”

“圣俊哥！醒醒！”他被人摇醒。李多允困倦而焦急的脸放大在他眼前，他下意识觉得那只是一个噩梦，他们还在WE基地，他松了口气，揉揉眼睛开口问：“兮夜呢？”

李多允的脸上露出无奈的神情。他温柔地拥住他，低声提醒：“我们在欧洲。这里是FNC啊，圣俊哥。”

他逐渐从刚睡醒时混乱的记忆中脱离出来。他已经不在WE了，他离开WE了，这里是FNC……他环视周围，粉刷得洁白的墙面，房屋四角带着欧式的装潢纹路，床头灯也具备明显的欧式气息，散发着莹莹的暖光。他已经不在WE了……那……兮夜呢？

兮夜真的……不在了吗？

他靠在李多允的肩膀上，迷茫地回忆着，但是那好像都是徒劳。那片记忆像被蒙上了白纱，影影绰绰得让他看不见真相，同时他的理智似乎也对那一部分感到害怕，不愿意过多去想。他干脆放弃了，将抱着他的人推开一段距离，打量他的脸。李多允似乎相比他记忆中的样子长大了些，眼底仍然有着青色的痕迹，因为被打扰了睡眠而有些眼圈浮肿，唇边也冒出了浅浅的胡茬。但是他整个人像是被淡去的颜色，显得苍白，让人忍不住有些担心。阵圣俊摸了摸他的脸，低声说：“我吵醒你了。”

李多允无奈地摇了摇头：“没关系。”他转身爬下床，走到不远处的桌子旁边，倒了一杯水，递给阵圣俊，又从床头柜里翻出药瓶，倒了两片递给他。阵圣俊仍然对此感到茫然，但身体已经习惯性地接过药和水，将他们一起吞下去，再把剩下的半杯水递回给李多允。李多允揉了揉眼睛把剩下的水全部喝掉，随手把空杯子放到床头柜上，就又钻回床上躺倒：“哥啊……睡吧。”

多允每天又要训练又要照顾自己，是真的很累啊，阵圣俊望着李多允已经陷入沉睡的脸无意识地想着。这个念头一起，他好像对他所处的当下有了一些印象。他抬眼望着不远处的窗外，浅浅摇晃的树影和WE的宿舍窗户外的景象完全不一样，熹微的天光晕染着从深蓝的夜幕到苍白的黎明，过渡色美得令人着迷。

他在FNC已经有快一个赛季了。之前他的情况似乎是很不好，接连几个月的记忆都是破碎的，他记得的只有纯白色的房间，消毒水的气味，不断零碎拆散的记忆，和一针针注入他身体里的药剂。好在近来的一两个月他已经比较少有失去对发生过的事情的记忆，这也意味着他病情的逐渐稳定，但是他的心底始终存在着一个疑问，一个他不可以去触碰的疑问……是什么呢？

他迷惑地皱起眉头，低下头端详床单上皱褶的纹路。李多允在梦里动了动，细瘦的手臂搭上他的腿，那样子让他觉得无端地熟悉，又有种惹人怜爱的相似。他再次将视线转回李多允的脸上，温柔地微笑起来，他之前听多允说过，过多的思考并不能够对他的治疗有什么样的帮助，所以他选择放下所有的疑问。刚刚服下的药片好像催生出一些睡意，他在床上躺下，更近地看着李多允沉睡的脸，然后伸出手将他抱进怀里，就像之前的很多个夜晚，李多允拥抱他的那样。

就像他……曾经……

最喜欢的……那样。

梦里有谁在对他微笑，明亮而又羞涩地，用软软的小奶音对他说：“SBAD，忘掉我吧。”

好，我会努力，忘记你。

阵圣俊柔软的唇角在温柔的灯光里，在他温柔的睡梦里，温柔地弯起一个好看的弧度。

【下】

三十岁的陈圣俊站在超市货架前低着头发愣，二十九岁的李多允推着购物车从一层货架后转过来，微笑着凑近：“哥在看什么？”

陈圣俊略带迷茫地看向靠在自己肩头毛茸茸的黑色脑袋，像是习惯一般露出温柔的表情，张了张嘴，却没能叫出他的名字。李多允知道他的病情向来有些不太稳定，只是不记得他叫什么已经是不错的情况，便继续问到：“是想要什么吗？”

这句话陈圣俊完全明白了，他犹豫着指向货架上的某种饼干，又看了看李多允，含糊地说：“你喜欢……”李多允看了一眼，他确实认得那种饼干，但并不爱吃，相反他还记得这究竟是谁爱吃的零食，便知道陈圣俊又无意识地把他错认作兮夜。这对他而言全然不是需要困扰的事情，经验早教会他该怎样处理才是最妥当的，于是他从架上拿了两袋，放进购物车里，再对陈圣俊笑了笑：“多谢。”

他照顾陈圣俊已接近十年，从前显得轻浮的性子早已被磨尽，笑容中却难得还蕴着孩子般的狡黠，虎牙点在那白净而略显圆润的脸颊上，几乎让人错觉他的稚气。这样的他与曾经的兮夜仍有气质上的神似，也因此陈圣俊在他身边时病情是最稳定的。

稍微算一算，从兮夜离开时算起，他也照顾陈圣俊快十年了。他对陈圣俊并没有什么特别的深情，无非是觉得兮夜不会想要看到他无人照料的样子，才忍不住伸出援手。彼时他的“x粉门”正烧得一塌糊涂，首尾难顾焦头烂额的他干脆带着陈圣俊出走，两个人都从那种不适宜的环境里脱离反而两全其美。陈圣俊已经好转了很多，但是想要完全恢复正常是绝不可能的了，李多允反而希望他一直懵懵懂懂的才好——陈圣俊每次发病都会有严重的自残倾向，只要他想不起兮夜的死，李多允就能少担心很多事情。

确实不是没有厌烦的。李多允对陈圣俊顶多算是之后相处出的感情，作为兮夜的替代，勉强成为一对的模样。他本人对陈圣俊并不是那种喜欢，但是陈圣俊还活着，他就觉得兮夜在世界上的痕迹还没完全消失，为了挽留那个他很喜欢的人的影子，才会支撑到现在。那可能是一种执念，但已经熬过了最艰难的时候，现在的生活虽然有点小麻烦，可他已经习惯。

此时陈圣俊正微微偏头看着他，安静得像一只无害的狐狸。他的反应有些不同寻常，李多允下意识伸手握住他的手，微微湿润的高热掌心相触时李多允有些迟疑，陈圣俊的手指倒是毫不犹豫地缠了上来。李多允舒了口气，那就不是要发病了：毕竟想起兮夜的死的陈圣俊是绝不会这样依赖自己的。他把自己切换回日常状态，细数推车里的物品是否全都齐备，一边拉着陈圣俊向收银台走去。

突然他的指尖传来亲昵的拉扯力，他回过头，就看到陈圣俊像是大狗狗一样望着一旁的冰柜，又转过头来看他，可怜兮兮地说：“想吃雪糕……”

李多允又一次错觉自己是兮夜，因那种人格上的错乱而感到微微眩晕。他温柔地笑笑，拍了陈圣俊一巴掌：“去吧，吃不死你。”

……更像了。

可能不知何时就会患上真正的人格分裂吧。

李多允突然之间意识到自己其实仍有些不甘。

原来并不是无怨无悔的，原来还有人在等着自己的，原来也是可以过上简单幸福的生活的，而不是为了一个执念一个人陷入无尽的蹉跎……

突然环上他的温热躯体和耳边熟悉声线的低声呢喃打断了他的思绪。他无意识地应着，随后他手里被塞了一个已经打开的冰淇淋，他才突然意识到陈圣俊在他走神的时间里都做了些什么好事……

“对不起！他不是故意的……请直接记账吧！非常抱歉！”李多允一面向收银员赔不是，一面把陈圣俊向外推。在他面前提起他的病情也有概率引发他的情绪波动，因此李多允又转头对陈圣俊说：“你去门口等我，乖乖站着不要乱走哦，等我出来听到了吗？”

陈圣俊安静地看着手里的两支冰淇淋点点头，全然没有注意到收银阿姨怜悯的眼神就走了出去。李多允一边解释情况一边结账，在一众“长得真帅可惜是傻子”和“长得真帅可惜要照顾傻子”的眼神中逃出门。

门外奇怪地围了一群人，本该站在门口等他的陈圣俊却不见了，他喊了几声“圣俊”也没有人回答他，他只好挤进人群寻找。这个不是，那个也不是，把人群看了一圈都没有，他终于挤到最里面。

找到……了……

李多允睁大眼，丢下购物袋跑过去。

陈圣俊还在呼吸。但血沫从他口角溢出来，看上去十分吓人。李多允颤抖地看着他，却无处下手，他生怕他碰到任何不对的地方，陈圣俊就会就此死去，可能会失去现在生活的巨大恐惧感笼罩住他。他的大脑空白了一秒，随即抬头对站在一旁的司机吼道：“叫急救车！”

那个司机唯唯诺诺地说着已经打电话过去了，应该很快就来，李多允突然感觉自己的手指被虚虚握住。他低下头，陈圣俊漂亮的眼睛正望着他，里面燃烧着惊心动魄的光彩：“多允……这么……多年……麻烦你……”

“我……要去……陪……兮夜……”

“谢……谢你……”

李多允冥冥中突然预感到，这一次他不可能再把陈圣俊从死神手边夺回来了。

他还是，还是不甘心，虽然所有的一切，都只能是尽人事，听天命……

上救护车，进抢救室，在几份文件上签字，他感觉一切都浑浑噩噩的。陈圣俊从说完那几句话就没在醒过来，生命体征忽强忽弱，看得人心惊肉跳。他坐在手术室外，冷色灯光照得他满面苍白。

他与黑色大理石壁柱反光中自己的影子对视，竟感觉坐在他对面的影子逐渐变成兮夜的模样。他沉默地看着他，似乎是有些忧心的神情，又或者他错读了那份对他并未照顾好陈圣俊而透出的怨怼？但他仍然留恋那张并不出众的少年面容，不舍得将这对视打断。

他忽然觉得四下万籁俱寂。兮夜的呼吸声清晰可闻，他瞳孔微弱的浅色在灯光下闪烁，脸颊覆着一层可爱的绒毛。他走过去，试图握住兮夜放在身畔的手——

“多允！”一个温柔的声音带着担忧喊住他。他转过头迷茫地看着来人，斯文的金边眼镜后显得严肃但对他来说十分可靠又柔软的脸熟悉到让他几乎有了想哭的冲动。他哑声喊着“庆欢哥”，孩子气地弯下嘴角掉着眼泪撞进他怀里，被对方好闻的体香环绕，温暖的手掌拍在背上安抚着，他才觉得自己回到了现实世界。

尽管兮夜还在看着他。这种感觉甚至不需要他用眼睛去确认。

有一个人陪伴的等待突然好受了些。兮夜仍然坐在他那里，静静地看着他，很难分辨出他的表情，李多允靠在张庆欢肩头喝着张庆欢买给他的水，神经却不再那么紧绷了。

他为自己的私欲而挽留的陈圣俊的生命，是不是就像给一个癌症晚期必死无疑的患者使用化疗、插胃食道管、插尿管一样，是剥夺他人尊严的事情？陈圣俊从未正常地活过一天，所有清醒的时候他全都痛苦不堪，刚刚却因为将死而露出快乐的神情——他的心愿果然是去陪伴兮夜吧？

这样这样相爱的两个人……为什么没能在一起？

而自己强行让他们阴阳两隔是否又是某种人为强加的残忍？

李多允忽然有些否定自己过往的这些年。

他不知道自己是对是错，挽留他人生命是不对的吗？

如果他还要做下一个决定……他该怎么办？

他不知道。

一个小时，两个小时，三个小时，时间一点一点地流逝。他从下午日头正烈时等到天色全黑，手术室门才终于打开。医生疲惫而沉重地对他说：“我们尽力了，病人还活着，但他几乎不会再醒过来……也就是说，植物人。”

李多允道谢，然后颤抖地拿出手机，给伯父伯母拨去电话。他难以想象两位老人听到这个消息会怎样……而且兮夜还在，始终在看着他。

“是的是我……圣俊出了车祸……嗯嗯还活着……但是医生说以后几乎不会再醒来了……植物人……”

他听到电话那头伯父清晰地抽气。伯母喃喃地安慰了伯父一会，接过电话对他说：“多允啊……伯母知道以伯母的身份说这些不太合适……但是圣俊这孩子一直喜欢的是之前的那个孩子，我们都是知道的……你一直这么照顾我们圣俊，我们也把你当作儿子看待，不忍心你这样耽误自己……”

一旁年长的男声带着哭腔插进来：“圣俊想跟那孩子去，就叫他去吧……别折磨他啦！多允啊，你也放过你自己吧！”

他忽然之间再次泪流满面。张庆欢紧张地握住他的手，体贴的温度从皮肤相连处传递过来，李多允慢慢地、磕磕绊绊地说：“医生……安乐吧……”

兮夜握着陈圣俊的手，终于对他露出微笑。


	14. 番外：新雪初落时

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 舅夜 萝荡

日历上的日子一天天过去，终于落在了冬日，被称作白色情人节的圣诞节近在眼前。爱萝莉早就给舅夜夫夫打过电话，问平安夜要不要一起出来吃饭逛街，他们本就没有什么安排，于是便答应下来。  
Mystic在退役之后留在了上海，只在空闲的时候回韩国看看家人，兮夜也已经离开了电竞职业圈，成为一个职业主播。他在主播这个行业里倒是凭借着从前积攒下的人气混得还算如意，聋哑少女的症状已经减轻了不少，但还是有些寡言，偶尔靠着跟人双排扯淡来缓解一下尴尬的局面，有事也会拉着他的男朋友双排刷刷CP卖卖腐。他和Mystic的事情不说众所周知，也算是大家心照不宣的八卦了，这天既然约好了，也就在微博上发了条隐约秀起恩爱的鸽子动态，引来一群粉丝一致对内的烧烧烧。他有点着凉，一直拖拖拉拉地缩在被子里玩手机，直到Mystic下班之前的半小时才爬起来，把自己乱七八糟的小棕毛梳顺，迷迷糊糊地换上Mystic出门前给他准备好的衣服。  
Mystic回家的时候，就看到兮夜光着脚捧着水杯站在落地窗前。他小巧圆润的脚趾在柔软的地毯上踩出可爱的凹陷，像是猫咪掌心的粉色肉垫一样，温热又撩人地按在Mystic的心口。  
他的兮夜，太可爱了。Mystic深吸一口气，像要把充斥着胸膛的喜欢一下子抒发出来一样，开心地喊着：“兮夜~我回来了！”  
那分明是沉浸在爱河中的模样。  
兮夜因为着凉的原因，恹恹地吸了吸鼻子，那双平时就没什么精神的眼睛甚至因为睡得太久而有些水肿，望向Mystic的眼神也有气无力地混着点厌烦的欣喜：“你开门的时候我就知道了好吗……SBAD。”他将水杯随手放到茶几上，走到门口任由Mystic抱了他一会，才嫌弃地推了推他，“快点去换衣服好吗，迟到了赵志铭那个B又要搞我们。”Mystic完全不在意地凑过去在他嘴唇上亲了亲，才脱了鞋回到房间把正装脱下，换成约会适合的风格。  
当他出来的时候，兮夜已经套上了风衣。纯黑色的呢子将他的肤色衬得比平日里白皙了一截，精致的剪裁贴合着他细瘦的腰身，更显出他的可爱。那种可爱脱离了以前青涩的少年模样，逐渐变成一种更加成熟的青年味道，但是他的身量始终没有长多少，在Mystic面前一直是小小的一只，是一只手就可以整个搂进怀里的、他一生不变的挚爱。  
Mystic看着他，胸膛中就充满了甜蜜而柔软的感情，他又伸出手，像一个皮肤饥渴症患者一样又把兮夜搂进怀里。兮夜对此完全是习以为常的模样，懒懒地向后靠进他的怀抱里，说的话有些像指使，又掺着些撒娇：“我不想穿鞋，帮我。”Mystic知道他蹲下去又站起来总是会有些缺血的眩晕，于是在他耳根落下一吻，就体贴地蹲下身子帮他穿起鞋子来。  
兮夜看着Mystic被迫跟他染成同种颜色的发顶，微微烫得有些蓬松的短发打着旋儿，像是某种会撒着欢儿扑到他身上的大型犬。他伸出手，轻柔地将手指放进Mystic头发里揉了揉，换来大型犬先生柔软的咕哝。  
两个人一起走出门的时候，冬日慵倦的晚阳已经逼近了地平线。爱萝莉约的地方距离他们家不远，所以两个人步行在人来人往的街道上，穿着同款的风衣和马靴，围着同色的围巾，Mystic走了一段之后，偷偷地把兮夜冻得有些冷的手握进手心里。  
爱萝莉和korol就站在街道的尽头，微笑地看着夕阳给他们铺上了一层温暖的光，在他们身后，是连在一起的两条长长的背影。

“赵志铭？”赵志铭的耳畔响起童扬惺忪的声音，温柔地呼唤着他。他抽了抽鼻子，睁开被泪水覆盖了薄薄一层的眼睛，望向关切地看着他的另一半。童扬从床头柜上抽了几张纸巾帮他擦了擦脸，温柔地问，“你怎么哭了？”  
赵志铭咬了咬嘴唇，哑着嗓子小声回答：“我……我梦到兮夜了。”童扬叹了口气，将他搂进怀里，安抚地拍着他的脊背：“都过去了……你不要想了。”  
赵志铭抓住他胸口柔软的睡衣布料，沉默了一会，轻轻地喊：“童扬。”  
童扬软糯地“嗯”了一声，揉了揉他的头发：“我在。”  
这是圣诞节的前夜，深夜的上海宁静地落下第一片雪。


End file.
